


Slow dance with you

by gravityplant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventure time song, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, based around "I want to slow dance with you" from adventure time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: Phil has had his eyes on him all night. But he’s not sure he’s allowed to ask such a pretty boy if he wants to dance. Maybe he’ll just get stood up. If he can, he should probably save himself the embarrassment.-Or in which Phil wants to slow dance with the handsome stranger he’s had his eyes on all night.[Based around the song "I want to slow dance with you" from Adventure time.]





	Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Phuzzyphan, again I can not thank you enough for always taking your time to help me. I appreciate it so much! Especially all the comments and opinions on the story. Thank you!

Phil has had his eyes on him all night. But he’s not sure he’s allowed to ask such a pretty boy if he wants to dance. Maybe he’ll just get stood up. If he can, he should probably save himself the embarrassment. 

He’s seen plenty of girls ask the boy for a dance and the next second they’d made their way to the dance floor to waltz around with him to the sound of the obnoxiously loud music. 

Phil knows he's got it in him, he can dance. His biggest problem? He's very shy. But it might be worth it defying his fear and try, just to come near the boy. Phil’s not sure the boy even wants to dance with him. Is a slow dance considered to be romantic? What if the boy says no, and a frown taints the boy’s smooth and round face. 

In the end, does it matter, Phil thinks. Will the boy even remember him? He might just become a distant shadow in the back of the boy's mind - without ever emerging and taking shape in the light.

The spotlight moves over the boys face. Dancing over pale skin, in the most engaging way. Trickling in through locks of brown hair, glistening in unpolished dark diamonds.

Phil wants to reach out and thread his fingers through those locks. He wants so desperately to know this boy. 

Finally, he swallows his pride and makes his way towards the boy. His hands are shaking. He knows there are so many other girls and boys who're both more tough and smooth than he'll ever be. Phil wants to believe he's enough but he's not sure. All he knows is that all his desires have combined to one, he just wants to slow dance with him.

Maybe he's just glorifying this simple boy standing on this dancefloor. But does it even matter because he's got to be the most beautiful boy Phil's ever seen.

He's almost there now. The back of his head is turned to Phil and the spotlights are dancing over locks of hair; Blinking between purple and green. Phil stumbles over someone in the crowd and then what absolutely can't happen happens. He falls.

The boy has turned around, with a face of surprise. The boy with the wild locks, with eyes dark in the dim atmosphere. Humiliated Phil looks up from the floor he faceplanted on. 

It's like this boy is his king and Phil's bowed far too deep that it's beyond humiliating. Phil can feel his cheeks burning. But to his surprise a faint smile tug at the boy's lips. 

"Are you okay?" he asks warmth blossoming in his voice. Phil's heart seeks the light this boy provides. Beating harder, faster. Wanting to be near this boy like a pathetic, measly flower turning its head towards the sun. He feels like nothing compared to him. Yet this boy is speaking to him. He's almost swooning.

Phil swallows. He can feel how sweaty his palms have become. "Yeah" he manages to get out. The boy smiles at that and reaches out a hand for Phil to take.

And at this second it feels like a light has been lit in Phil's heart. Like a beacon of hope has emerged inside of his chest to tell him that, yes, you're on the right track. Maybe, just maybe he has a chance to ask this boy for a dance, now that he's got his attention.

Shakily he grabs ahold of the hand. To Phil's delightment the boy's hand is soft and warm. It engulfs his pale petite hand almost entirely. It's an odd and very specific thought, that is kind of borderline creepy. But it has his heart weirdly racing in his chest.

"Did you want anything? I saw you looking at me earlier." The boy wears a smug smile, pink lips glistening in the spotlights moving over his face occasionally. His eyes are dark whirlpools dragging Phil in.

The moment Phil finally comprehends what this boy has asked him he can feel embarrassment rush over him. He saw Phil looking, well, probably more like staring with drool dripping from his cheek. Very gentlemanly. He likes to keep it stylish. 

Gosh, he's such an idiot. He thought that this boy hadn't noticed a thing. He probably saw Phil fawn over him from afar and now he's one second from making fun of Phil for it.

Phil can feel his throat tighten, this wasn't at all how it was supposed to go. He had to go and fuck it up. Fall for the pretty straight guys who love to make fun of him. If Phil could just know who'd might fancy him, it make life a hundred percent easier. But no, he's doomed to fuck up. To be alone forever. Shit, he can feel the tears prickling his eyes.

He turns around, away from the boy, muttering something in the lines of "I gotta go" and then he's off. Hurriedly pushing past what feels like crowds of people until he finds himself out on a balcony. 

The clean, cold air clears his mind and fills his lungs. He sniffles, wiping away a few tears of self-pity. But at this point, he thinks he has earned feeling sorry for himself. 

After all, he's always the one making sure people in his life are happy. But there's only so much he can give. And so far he hasn't received much back. And Phil can feel himself draining of energy, of willingness to spend time to give out his love to someone. He's had just about enough.

Does it matter what sexuality that boy has? He's not gonna love Phil anyway. 

Will Phil continue to give out love that's unanswered, in hopes of getting an equal exchange? Maybe Phil's the one who's broken? Maybe he's never learned to receive love? Maybe he's never understood when he's been given it? 

But something, a small voice inside him tells him that it's not at all true. His parents love him very much, he can feel their love every time he's with them. Maybe he just hasn't met the person who'd grant him just as much love as he wants to give them yet?

Phil looks out over the city, crossing his arms over his chest even though it already feels hard to breathe. What does it matter anyway? 

He's far gone in his complex mind now. 

Funny he used to like exploring the things in his brain. Working together with it. Being creative. But recently it's done nothing other than dragging him down. Life has a funny way of treating you a little however it pleases.

That's why when a hand is placed on his shoulder he jumps. 

"Are you okay...?" a timid voice asks, soft and pleasing like a silvery fog pulling slowly and mesmerizingly over fields of gold. Surrounding you in its reposeful atmosphere. 

Well, that's at least how it feels. Phil doesn't turn around, he's not prepared to face whoever has decided to talk to him. It's probably some dimwit who thinks he'll be an easy fuck and doesn't really care about his feelings at all. But the tone of the voice and his hypothesis doesn't correlate at all.

Phil decides he's not gonna answer and let the person silently fade into the mist of darkness. Returning to the crowds of sweaty bodies and far too loud music to be endurable. 

But he doesn't hear any footsteps, just the sound of the night and the dull noise of cars moving in the distance. Oh, but wait there it was again a breath and then another. Okay, maybe it's a lot creeper to not face this person after all. 

He turns around and in the swift movement, he can feel the night air breeze through his thin clothes. Through the sheer fabric of his button-up and he shivers.

To his surprise he's meet with brown eyes, it's the boy and Phil can feel how all the air has been knocked out of his lungs once more. He's speechless. 

In the light of the moon, the boy's eyes are no longer just dark. They're a shade of warm brown and his skin looks honey glazed and smooth. But there are worry lines painted up on this sinfully beautiful boy. 

"I'm so sorry, did I upset you?" he asks. And it's possible this boy may have taken a shot or two, because before Phil has time to answer this boy throws himself around Phil and gives him a bearhug. 

At first, Phil is so shocked his body doesn't even react, he's just frozen in place. But then something warm fills his chest. Like a flower taking bloom after a long winter, warmth starts spreading from his chest, through his veins. Soon, his whole body is on fire. Full of... well, not love but rather... appreciation. 

It's so unfamiliar and new Phil doesn't know how to handle it. So as the loser his doomed to be for all eternity, he starts sobbing. He's never been good with being overwhelmed and he's been wheeling on the edge ever since he saw this boy.

"I'm so, so sorry. I must've said something wrong! I just thought since you had been looking at me like all night... I thought maybe you wanted to ask me for a dance. Maybe I assumed-"

After what feels like an eternity of the boy blurting out his feelings seemingly headlong, Phil is finally catching up on what he's saying.

"I wanted to dance with you... I just... I don't know..." Phil mumbles and the other boy fall silent. But Phil can feel how the boy's breath is fawning over the skin of his neck.

"Yeah?" the boy finally replies and there's a hint of a smile within his tone. "what type of dance do you fancy then?" He's still holding onto Phil. But now, when his hands aren't tightly gripping Phil in an embrace, they're free to roam over back. Phil tries not to shiver, as not to give away how desperately he feels himself become when he's near this boy.

"Slow dance with me...?" Phil suggests, his voice still offering a waiver of uncertainty. The boy shifts his head then whispering seductively in Phil's ear. 

"Dan."

"Dan" Phil repeats and Dan nods smugly. 

At this point, Phil can't stop himself. He's too far gone to care if this Dan is going to want him tomorrow. But in some way, Phil has a feeling that Dan is entirely different than so many people Phil has met. Dan feels new, life-changing. Like the glowing day star after a harsh winter. 

Dan pulls their body flush together. Phil breathes in. His heart is beating even faster than before. Dan smells like the ocean during a storm. No, like the deep and musky forest after a downfall. Or like everything Phil's ever experienced and not, at the same time. Heck, maybe he'll begin to smell like home if Phil's lucky.

After pushing them close together, Dan slows down and takes Phil's hand and places it around his body. Phil's heart beats at the thought that none of the girls Dan had danced with earlier had ever come this close to him as Phil is now. 

Dan's arms snake around Phil and then he can feel Dan's soft cheek rest in the crook of his neck. Dan closes his eyes and breathes in and so does Phil.

"I've never slow danced with anyone before" Dan admits "you'll have the honour to be my first." Phil laughs softly into the locks of Dan's hair. Does it matter if Dan's never slowed danced? 

It feels perfect, like finding the first puzzle pieces to a forever home, together with Dan. It has never felt like that with anyone and Phil's now convinced that Dan is much different to anyone he's ever met. And that's definitely positive.


End file.
